<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning, Love by shedscape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891526">Good Morning, Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedscape/pseuds/shedscape'>shedscape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Erwin Smith, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedscape/pseuds/shedscape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure self indulgent Eruri I wrote :) Erwin and Levi waking up together and having a soft morning, enjoy!&lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Morning, Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early morning sun meandered through the drapes, casting a warm orange glow over their room. </p><p>Levis eyes fluttered open as the gentle light roused him from his sleep. He let out a small groan and dug his head further into the chest of the man he was lying next to. </p><p>He felt Erwin shift slightly against him.</p><p>"Mmfh... G'morning". Erwins voice, scratchy and deep from sleep, sent a small shiver up Levi's back. His lovers arms tightened slightly around him. </p><p>Levi pulled back enough to gaze up at Erwin. "Morning, love" he said quietly, placing a kiss on Erwin's jaw. Erwin let out a small hum of approval and pulled Levi back into his chest, gently stroking the back of his neck. </p><p>Levi tilted his head up slightly to allow himself to speak. "As much as i enjoy this  shouldnt we be getting up? We have the council meeting soon and-" he was cut off by Erwin pressing a kiss to Levi's hair. </p><p>"We can be late for once in our lives, Levi. We deserve some time for us." He could feel Erwin smiling softly into his hair. Levi sighed softly and turned back into the comfort of bigger man's chest.  </p><p>He knew he was right. They had been worked to the bone as of lately, barely being able to see each other outside of meetings and training. The only time they got to themselves was the late nights and early mornings when they were both to exhausted to speak or do anything besides flop onto their shared bed and hold each other before falling asleep. </p><p>So maybe being late to one meeting wouldn't be so bad in the grand scheme of things...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi loves! I hope you enjoyed this fic, it's the first I've ever put on here so I was a bit nervous, hah.<br/>I may turn this into a series of one shots so stay tuned!!<br/>Love from Shed&lt;33<br/>Edit: <br/>Holy shit! Thank you all for the kudos and comments, this is my first work I've posted ever, it means so much &lt;33 I'm currently working on another aot fic so that'll be up soon :D stay tuned loves and take care of yourselves &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>